


The Touch of Death

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Angst, Caroline has Rogue's powers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Klaus is a telepath and has power negation, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Staring at his expectant eyes she wryly smiled, “We both know you showing up here isn’t a coincidence.”“Perhaps. Maybe I knew you were here. Alone and desperate to be touched by someone, anyone.” his soft voice whispered to her.“Anyone but you.” she snarled in return.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Touch of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2016, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

_Conflicting. Painful. Lonely._ All of those feelings and more, and still Caroline went through it all with a smile on her face. No one knew what laid beneath the bright smile and peppy attitude, and no one would ever know. Not how she cried herself to sleep with no one to hold her, not the way her thoughts turned dark and desperate nor how much she hated herself down to the very bone. Nobody knew of the monster she truly was.

She was so touch-starved, she just wanted to be touched, just the slightest and softest touch would get her to hold on for years, but she couldn’t. Caroline would _not_ risk killing someone for her comfort, it could never happen _again_. Still she was a creature of physical contact, hugs, kisses, anything and everything she found peace in, denied to her forever.

From that horrifying moment forward - when she unwittingly killed someone, her powers suddenly awakened - she became much more careful, never touching anyone again no matter what.

_It was all so incredibly empty._

Well that wasn’t true exactly, there was _one_ person that she could touch, but it was also someone she wanted nothing to do with. Therefore her conflicting emotions. Wanting to feel someone’s hands on her, and the only one that could touch her without dying was _him_ , devil incarnate.

Klaus Mikaelson, supervillain extraordinaire, _lucky her_.

“Caroline.” he drawled behind her, his voice coiling around her spine and taking root inside her mind.

_Of course._

Of course Klaus had to show up the moment she let her thoughts wander towards him, the moment she was most vulnerable - her skin crawling and itching to be caressed. Couldn’t she _ever_ get a break? Caroline just wanted to drink in peace, surrounded by people’s warmth and noise, but still alone - _always_ alone - in her little corner booth.

“Klaus.” Caroline grumbled, taking a sip of her drink, not once looking at him.

He just smirked at her reaction and sat next to her, never taking his eyes off of her, “How lovely to bump into you here.”

Finally looking up at him, with a raised eyebrow, she snorted, “As if.”

Klaus heartily laughed - something that seemed to happen a lot around her - and asked in mock offense, “Are you accusing me of stalking you, _Caroline_?”

The way her name always seemed to roll out of his tongue was almost sinful, not that it affected her in any way because she _hated_ him. She did...she _had_ to. Klaus was evil, he killed without remorse or guilt, controlling people however he wished without consequence - she couldn’t be ok with that, she _wasn’t_ ok with that. Still, the world stopped being black or white a long time ago, even _she_ had made plenty of mistakes, and never once had he judged her for it. He accepted her, he _forgave_ her; Klaus showed her she wasn’t truly a monster, just something completely different and infinitely beautiful in all of the destruction she could bring.

Caroline’s conscience was stronger than his honeyed words though, and she fought with everything she got against becoming someone that could kill without it hurting her.

Staring at his expectant eyes she wryly smiled, “We both know you showing up here isn’t a coincidence.”

“Perhaps. Maybe I knew you were here. Alone and desperate to be touched by someone, _anyone_.” his soft voice whispered to her.

“Anyone _but_ you.” she snarled in return.

“Well, I’m not sure who you’re trying to fool sweetheart, you or myself, but it’s not working either way.” he said, lightly running his finger up her arm.

A breathless “ _Klaus”_ escaped her lips before she could stop it, realizing what had just happened she opened her eyes - _when had she closed them in the first place?_ \- and glared at his smug face.

“Sorry, my finger slipped.” he lied unashamedly.

“If you don’t stop, my foot will slip against your ass.”

“I know you meant that as a threat but it sounded nothing like one. You just tempted me into doing it again...are you seducing me, Caroline?” he lifted his finger, prepared to make her shiver beneath his skin.

“Don’t you dare touch me again Klaus.” she threatened.

Throwing his hands up he nodded, “Don’t worry love, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. The next time our skins come in contact it will be because you can’t keep your hands off of me.”

“Sure.” she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Deep down she wanted nothing more than the comfort his body would bring her, but Caroline would never say so out loud, or ever act upon those impulses, because if she ever did she knew it would be the end, she’d never again be able to push him away.

“You know I can read your mind Caroline.”

She looked at him, studying his ice blue eyes and his teasing smirk and responded, “Yes, but you won’t.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t do that to you, _but then again_ I don’t have to actively search your pretty little head to know how you’re feeling. You want me Caroline, as much as I want you. Why can’t you just admit it? You’d feel so much better love. Just confess and I will give you everything you want and more. Give in to your emotions, loosen your control just a tad. I promise you won’t regret it.” his words were soft and inviting, his tone mesmerizing - Caroline was drowning in the picture his words made, how good it would feel to just stop pretending she hated him.

Caroline took a deep breath, hands trembling she reached for his face, hesitantly touching his cheek with her fingers.

His eyes were intensely watching her, searching her face for what her next move might be, but he didn’t move nor did he rush her in any way.

She closed her eyes, the warmth of his skin beneath her fingertips was like a drug, addictive and destructive, and she couldn’t get enough of it.

Caroline wasn’t sure how it happened, but their foreheads were touching now, his body much closer to hers, the heat rising within her at the contact. She could almost taste him on her tongue, his smell invading her senses and taking over her brain. It felt good, he felt heavenly against her, still she whispered, “ _I can’t._ ”

Curious as to how he was reacting to it all, she opened her eyes, only to see adoration in his expression. Klaus was looking at her as if she was the only thing important in his whole world, as if _she was_ his whole world and that broke her in ways she didn’t know possible.

Her hand slid into the back of his neck, pulling him closer still and she reveled in the feel of him, his hands finally moving to her hips with bruising strength afraid it was all a dream.

“Why did it have to be you?” she asked, resigned.

At that he chuckled, “Caroline, even if we couldn’t touch or if you could touch everyone, we would have still ended up here with you in my arms. This is where you belong.”

“If my powers worked on you and I ended up in your arms, you would be dead by now.” Caroline quipped.

“That sounds like the sweetest death I could ever get.” Klaus smirked, happy about the way things went. They were quite unexpected. Yes what he said was the truth, but every time he found her he always spilled similar words and even though he knew it affected her, Klaus also knew she wouldn’t just give in to him. So when _this time_ , it _actually_ worked, well...he couldn’t be more ecstatic, because now he would never let her go. She was his, and even though she didn’t know, he was hers as well - he had been for quite some time.

“Ugh, you’re so cheesy.”

“Only with y-” he started only to be interrupted by her.

“Oh shut up.” she mumbled, effectively silencing him with a kiss.

His lips were rough against hers, but she was practically devouring him - oh how she had dreamed of this moment - and he let her.

Klaus would let her do almost anything to him with a smile on his face, as long as it meant she would touch him like this, fervently and desperate.

Caroline was essentially straddling his lap in the middle of a bar - she wanted more, she wanted everything, she wanted _him_ \- her fingers tugging on his hair, their bodies stuck completely together with no space between them.

Disentangling their lips, so they could breathe, she started kissing and nipping at his jaw, only to start working on his neck, biting it with a force that would most definitely leave some nasty bruises.

Klaus was happy - his heart beating excitedly inside of his chest - but he really didn’t want to give everyone else a show and even though he could technically make everyone leave or kill themselves or something else in between, at the moment his thoughts were all on the beautiful, incredibly powerful woman on top of him. Also using his other powers now, in such a precarious situation was sure to put Caroline in a bad mood, and he could _not_ have that happen.

“Caroline, love,” he said between breaths “why don’t we take this to your house.”

Suddenly she stopped - still clinging to him - and pecked his wet, swollen lips, “Good idea.”

Getting up, with a smile on her face she joked, “Shame one of your super powers isn’t super speed.”

Laughing he said, “I’d much rather have power negation, than to be super fast. This way I can touch you, slowly and steadily, until you come undone under me.”

“Or above you.” she replied smirking, entwining their hands together.

Looking at her he sighed and started walking faster, tugging at her to keep up, “The super speed might have been useful after all.”

Caroline laughed.

Gazing at him she scrunched her nose; she was so screwed, there was no way she could ever let go of him now. She had made her choice, she chose happiness, she chose _him_ , and she refused to regret it.

Caroline might be a mutant, and she might’ve hated herself for what she was, but with him there was no other way but to finally love herself. He made her feel strong and beautiful, and full of light.

Klaus wasn’t just evil, and she definitely wasn’t righteous either, they complemented each other.

They belonged together.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
